In your dreams
by Kentcharm
Summary: Clark has to investigte the death of a close friend and learns a few things on the way. FINISHED
1. Teardrop

**Pairing:** Chloe and Clark  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville  
**A/N:** You don't have to tell me, I know that the people are "out of character" and that my format might be un-pleasing and that my spelling sucks… don't be harsh, it makes me sad.

* * *

I was climbing up stairs. When I got to the top I saw the back of a woman. She was wearing a flowing white dress that seemed like it was dancing with the wind. She moved toward a big window like big old red barns have. Was I in a barn? 

'Clark….' She whispered as she climbed up and stood on the sill of the window.

She sounded familiar. She turned her head.

"Chloe…?" I said to myself.

She looked into my eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"My love for you is too great…" She said in a whisper.

"Chloe what are you doing!" I said getting scared.

She looked at me with eyes that were filled with love.

"My love…" She said as a tear slid down her cheek and on the sill. With those words she spread her arms like she was going to take flight.

"Chloe wait!" I shouted and took a few steps toward her.

And then she fell… fell into the lonely darkness of her heart.

* * *

I woke up sweating. I must have fallen asleep. I was in my loft. I was scared. The dream I had had scared me so much, the thought of losing Chloe overwhelmed me.  
I stood up and walked up to the big window overlooking the farm. I looked out for a bit and noticed something wet on the sill. 

It was a teardrop.

**A/N**: I hope you liked that! Just wait for the rest. IT'S GOING TO BE SO AWSOME GUYS. Review please…flame if you like, if I get to many flames I won't finish it though… and that's a warning! lol.


	2. white picket fence

_**Pairing:** Chloe and Clark_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville  
**A/N:** You don't have to tell me, I know that the people are "out of character" and that my format might be un-pleasing and that my spelling sucks… don't be harsh, it makes me sad.

* * *

Was that a dream I had had? Or not? I ran to the house to see my mother on the couch crying and my father trying to comfort her. I knew what was coming. She looked up at me.

"Clark… Chloe is dead."

I felt paralyzed and didn't move for minutes. Then my legs started walking. I was already in my room before I knew it. I sat on my bed and awhile later the tears were coming. How? How had this happened! I had to phone Pete. He would know.

I picked the phone and dialed.

"hello?" I said.

"Hey, Clark, I take it you know about Chloe. " He said.

I sighed. "What happened?"

He took time to answer and when he did I could tell he was holding back tears.

"She killed herself Clark, she jumped out her window."

"How? Her house is low; she could have broken a leg, but, die?" I said almost crying.

Pete was crying now." She landed on her...white picket fence."

* * *

A/N: I guess clarks dream of a house with a white picket fence wont come true now. LoL. R7R please. Thanks.


	3. The other girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville  
**A/N:** Hmm this all just came to me out of nowhere. I thought it would sound kind of cool. Hope you enjoy it.

I was in my loft. All I could think about that night was Chloe. I knew her. She would never ever kill herself. She wasn't that kind of person. She was an "I enjoy life" Type of person. I didn't understand what would lead her to her suicide. I started getting dizzy. I decided to lie down, just for awhile to think things over.

I heard crying a few minutes later. I slowly sat myself up. I was in my room now, not my loft. I felt very confused at my situation. I still heard crying. I decided to check it out.I walked to my door and opened it slowly. The cries were getting louder. I walked through the door but I wasn't in my hallway, I was in Chloe's room now. This was getting super confusing, I must be dreaming.

I saw her. Sitting on her bed, head in her hands, crying. There was another figure on the bed. Female I guessed. I could not make out her face. She spoke.

"I am very sorry Chloe… It's just…."

"I don't care for your comments, I am going to tell Clark and you can't stop me!" Chloe shouted at the person.

There was a long pause.

"I don't even know why he liked you… You were just lying to him the whole time… How can you live with yourself?" Chloe said after awhile, who was this other person?

" He will not believe you, Chloe…"

"Ha, that's what you think… who he is going to believe, Chloe Sullivan, His BEST friend and REPORTER or…" She was cut off.

"Your wrong about one thing Chlo… I can stop you." The figure said.

AHHHHHHHH 

I woke up screaming.

"What's happening to me?" I said out loud.

I went downstairs and found my mom making her good old cookies.

"Hey Clark, How did you sleep?" She asked when I walked in.

"Fine…" I answered lower than a whisper.

"Your father and I have decided to give you the day off, from your chores. We know your going through a lot righ…"

"Thanks mom… uhhh… I have to go." I said and gave her my best smile.

I got in my truck and drove off in a hurry… There was a lot of investigating to do now, now having reason to believe that Chloe in fact did not kill herself but was murdered.


	4. Somewhere in the middle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville  
**A/N:** 4th chapter, yeah! Thanks to the people who reviewed, check my website, I have smallville blends for MSN. There cool. Soon to come smallville doll maker too!

Here it is...

* * *

I drove up to the scene of the crime. Chloe's house. Her father wasn't home, he was staying with relatives until he go his head back on his shoulders. Losing your daughter could kill a man. I entered the house, avoiding the police tape. I climbed the stairs and entered her room. As soon as I did I felt weak. So weak, did Chloe have kryptonite in her room? Then I felt a blow to the head and passed out.

...

"Clark!" I heard a voice. I sat up slowly. 

"Chloe?" I asked.

"Clark, yes, yes it's me, Chloe." She said excited. I looked her over. She was wearing the long flowing dress I had seen her wearing in the first dream I had had of her.

"Chloe, your…dead." I said, wondering how I could be actually seeing her here now.

She sighed." Yah Clark, sadly I am." She looked at me with the same eyes she had had on her when she jumped. I stood up and stared at her. I Sure did miss her, the last couple of days. Reading my mind, she jumped up in my arms and hugged me.

"Clark I miss you, so much, I wasn't meant to die, Clark."

She looked up from me too the sky, we were now on a green hill over looking colorful fields.

"Im not aloud up there yet, Im stuck somewhere in the middle." She said after a long pause.

"I don't understand Chloe…" I said.

"Clark, I've been contacting you in your dreams, I need you to help me…" She looked down at her feet.

"Go back." She finished.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Im going to take her body… after I tell you what she did, I am sure you won't hesitate to help."

* * *

A/N: there will be probably only 3 more chapters. PLEASE R&R! 


	5. Do you love me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville  
**A/N:** this is a hard story to write…sorry for the delay, I switched computers. I don't know what to do next… any ideas? laugh out loud Just joking.

* * *

Here it is...

"she wouldn't!" I said, shocked.

"that's what I said… Clark, she's not the same 'girl next door' we all knew." Chloe answered.

"She's insane! She has been since the start!" She continued.

"Why would she do something like that?" I asked to myself.

"After I found out what she had done to Lois, I tried confronting her, and she just went crazy and tried to kill me, well as you can see she…did…" Chloe said but got cut off. There was a loud voice.

"Clark! You're waking up!" Chloe yelled.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Make her dream…" Were her last words before Clark regained conscious.

* * *

He woke up and was in a dark place. He was very dizzy. He felt so much pain. He looked at his chest and saw that he was wearing 'her' old necklace.

"Clark… I see you have regained conscious." He voice rang in his ears. It used to give him butterflies but now, it felt just plain empty.

"Lana…"

"Yes Clark… it is me…" She answered but was cut short.

"Lana! Where are you? Show your face!" He yelled.

"as you wish" Was all she said as she stepped from one of the deep dark shadows. She was covered with blood.

"What did you do Lana?"

"Oh this?" she said as she pointed to the blood covering all over her waist down.

"yes, that!" I screamed.

She just laughed her dead off.

"Well as I was dragging you, a person, by the name of Pete Ross, came in my way and I had to, as you say, eliminate him."

"What?" I asked.

"You know, destroy, crush, kill…" She stopped.

"He came to 'investigate' the scene of the crime, like you, I might add, and, well, he wasn't as lucky as you…" She said and smiled.

"Why kill him and not me?" I sputtered out.

She laughed.

"Because I love you, silly." She said and smiled again. I knew then that Chloe was right, she was insane.

"And you killed Lois too…" I said. She frowned.

"I had to Clark… She was always flirting with you, with that silly nickname and…"

"Lana!" I screamed interrupting her. She jumped.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she said concerned.

Remembering Chloe's plan, I had to think fast.

"If you love me you would take this necklace off… it's hurting me."

She kneeled down beside me.

"yes, I am sorry for that… you would have run away if I didn't put it on you…"

"How did you know?" I asked curious.

"about the green stuff? Causing you pain? Hmmm… well Whitney told me… That's all I know…" She answered and paused.

"Why does it hurt you anyways Clark?" She asked. I looked into her eyes that once made me shudder with delight. Now, all I saw was cruelty, emptiness…obsession.

Not wanting to get into it, I just told her I was highly allergic to it, and in her clueless state, she believed me.

She started to take the necklace off… but stopped halfway.

'NOO' I yelled in my mind. 'Just a bit more…'

"Clark…" She asked.

I sighed lightly. "Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

'O crap…' I thought.

* * *

A/N: HeeHee hope it was a good Chapter! Next one will reveal ALL! R&R PLEASE! it would mean a whole lot:D check my WEBSITE TOO! 


	6. Weapons of choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville A/N: hmm i know that its been forever for this chapter...Sorry, i had a math test and stuff:( yes i know, I DO HAVE A LIFE:D oh yes, this might be written badly cause im writing it on notepad:(

* * *

Here it goes...

what was I going to do? I knew that Lana could always see right through me. she could tell that I would be lying. But, mabey if i think of something I really love, she will believe me? It couldnt get any worse so I closed my eyes tight and thought of the one thing I loved...

Chloe.

What? I thought to myself? do I love Chloe? No, were just friends right? or am I wrong?

"Clark! Do you love me?" Lana repeated.

I thought of Me and Chloe at the spring formal. And that almost perfect kiss...

"Yes I love you..." I said in the middle of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and saw a smiling face looking down at me.

"I love you to Clark!" Lana said gleefully. When she said those words my stomache felt gross inside, like what kryptonite did to me.

I smiled back and Lana fully pulled of the kryptonite necklace, it didnt hurt that much when it was on, because of its petite size but it still diminished my powers.  
I decided to take action quickly. I stood up in front of Lana. And when she turned around I hit her on the back of the head making her unconscious. I knelt beside her.

"sorry Lana." was all I said.

* * *

"Hello Lana..." I said. She spun around looking confused.

"Chloe! Why...how, are you here?" She sputtered out. I just laughed.

"I... killed you! your dead!" She finished.

"Not fully." I responded.  
With those words I concentrated hard and instantly a axe sat in my hands. I ran at her and swung. I just wanted to play with her, after all, she did murder me. She just ran away, scared. I concentrated again and in an instant we stood in a smaller room and I was standing in front of her. 

"Chloe! no!" Lana whispered.

So what was my plan? Well all I knew, or what I was told by the gatekeeper of the wall to heavan and hell, was that In this dream, that the one girl who got out of it alive,  
would be able to enter the body of Lana Lang. In the middle of my thoughts, the infamous Lana had caught on to Chloe. Right before I hit her with the axe she dissapeared.

"This is my dream to, you know!" Was all she said and then a long sword appeared in her hands.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Chloe yelled.

Lana just looked at Chloe and gave the most evil smile she could.

"See you in hell!" She screamed and both girls came charging at eachother with there weapons of choice.

* * *

Heehee I guess this is a cliffy:D heehee im as evil as Lana! whos going to win? EVIL OR GOOD? find out next chapter... I guess there will be a slight change, im going ot make 2-3 more chapters:D 


	7. Naughty smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville. 

A/N 1: I GUARANTEE you that there are many spelling errors... I am writing on NOTEPAD! Ugh, me!

A/N 2: Lmao im warning you now that this chapter might get a little crazy cause I am super HYPER!

A/N 3: Thanks for the reviews HottieTom, MyPoorPuppy, and everyone else!

Here is the 7th chapter guys! "and girls" 0:)

* * *

Two woman fought. Fought to the death. Rephrase that, fought for a life, theirs. Now one woman was over the other. And quickly stabbed the other woman in the leg, before she could teleport.

"like that?" The woman screemed at the other. Quickly the woman teleported 4 feet away from the other.

"Can't get away that easily!" She said as she concentrated and a sharp dagger appeared in her hand. In one swift move, she threw the dagger at the other woman and before she could teleport, it hit her between the eyes.

The woman fell to the ground, dead.

'Clark would have hated to see that' The winner said to herself. She hummed. ' Now, how do I get out of this...' before she finished she vanished.

* * *

"Chloe! Is that you?" Clark said as the body of Lana Lang started to stir.

The woman sat up slowly and thought for a moment.

"uhh...Yeah, its me Clark!" She said and smiled. Clark moved over to her and picked her up and hugged her tightly. He released her.

"Good, thank god!" He said and embraced her in another hug.

"Chloe, ive been thinking..." Clark started.

"Yes, Clark?" Chloe said and gave a smile that could have been a Chloe Sullivan smile but didnt fit Lana Lang's body just right.

"Well I was thinking...and well ive come to beleive that I...I love you Chloe..."

Chloe started saying something but Clark continued.

"When you died...well I started realizing that I... could never, ever live life without you, Chloe, I know what your going to say, but I honestly dont love Lana anymore, I dont even think I ever did." He stopped and backed away from Chloe, waiting for her reaction.

A wave of sadness crossed her face, but quickly turned into a smile. She hugged him tight. She backed away.

"I love you, Clark." She said and gave a smile. "Can we go to the Talon?" She asked.

"Uhh... its closed though." I said confused at what Chloe was asking.

"I know." She said and gave a very, very naughty smile. I stood there in shock, and didnt say anything. Chloe smiled and then dragged me out of her house. We got in my truck and I drove to the Talon.

We walked upto the big old doors of the Talon.

"Chloe there locked." I asked.

"mhm." She said and grabbed a key from her pocket.

"How did you know Lana had the keys on her?" I asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Doesnt she always have a them on her?" she answered. I could smell coffee as soon as we walked in.

"I'll be right back Clark." She said and sped off to the 'Employee's only' room.

I walked over to a couch and sat down. 'Why did she bring me here?' I asked to myself. I didnt have to wait long, she was back in a matter of minutes. I stood up.

"back." She said. I noticed she carried a box in her hand. A small metal box with what seemed to be lead paint.

"Chloe, what is that?" I asked getting worried. She sighed hard and a look of anger crossed her face.

"Stop calling me Chloe!" She yelled as she opened the box.

One minute I was hugging her and now I am on the ground in pain. She walked over to me with the bright green kryptonite in her hands. I could feel the poisen going through my body. She knelt down to me.

"So you never really loved me?" She said.

* * *

A/N: See, I hope I suprised you:D It was my plan to do the complete opposite of what you want to happen. : ) 


	8. TWISTER

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman/Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross and any other character you recognize. I don't own Smallville.

* * *

A/N 1: I GUARANTEE you that there are many spelling errors... I am writing on NOTEPAD! Ugh, me!

A/N 2: Thanks to The Tribble Master, Smallville Junky, and everyone else!

A/N 3: Sorry about the POV, ill make it more understandable NOW! 0;)

A/N 4: The Tribble master... I think I stated that Clark got sick, like when he is around kryptonite before he got hit... Cause Lana had some. Does that answer your question?

A/N 5: This chapter is going to get CRAZY! And im just gonna say I dont know how many more chapters im going to add... I keep changing the story...

* * *

Here it is... I think it will be short:D sorry.

* * *

One minute I was hugging her and now I am on the ground in pain. She walked over to me with the bright green kryptonite in her hands. I could feel the poisen going through my body. She knelt down to me.

"So you never really loved me?" She said.

Right then a big flash came from the corner of the room. I wanted to look up, but the pain wouldnt let me.

"You again, huh?" I heard Lana say. 'Is she saying that is...' I thought but was interupted.

"Put down the kryptonite..." A calm voice said.

"I dont think I want to..." Lana answered back.

"Ill ask you one more time Chloe...put down the KRYPTONITE!"

'WHAT THE HELL?' I thought. 'Chloe... but thats Lana...'

I got enough strength to turn my head. It was Chloe. The bright light was gone but the body of Chloe was still there and she looked almost human. She wore the flowing white dress.

"_Make me_!" The _body_ of Lana said. With that the _body_ of Chloe attacked Lana's body throwing her to the floor, knocking the kryptonite out of Lana's hand and throwing it to the other side of the room. It was far enough so that I could get up.

I tried getting Chloe of of Lana so I could know what the heck was going on but my hands went right through Chloe's body. I backed away.

"Chloe?" I said to the body of Lana. This stuff was getting very confusing. The _body_ of Chloe pushed Lana once she got up and the body of Lana Went flying across the room and her head hit the wall so hard she went unconcious.

Chloe took a deep breath (the _body_ of Chloe).

"Im not Chloe." She said calmly.

"What!" I asked.

"Well, somehow, Chloe switched are bodies before she threw her body out the window." She answered. I gave a confused look. She sighed.

"Once I told her I knew about her killing Louis, I confronted her about it. It turns out she was...So obsessed over you, and well she knew that you, _lust_, for me, so she wanted my body." She paused and looked back at her body. She continued.

"_So she could have you."_ She finished, and looked back at me.

"What about my dreams, was that you?" I asked.

"Yes..." She answered.

"Why didnt you tell me then that you were Lana and that she was Chloe?" I asked.

"Because I didnt think that you could handle that."

"I could have!" I said. She looked at me and smiled, like she was going to laugh. Then, Lana's Body started to stir.

"_Uh oh_..." Lana said and frowned. "Here we go _again."

* * *

_

A/N: Now im thinking of how im going to scramble everything up again and get everyone MORE confused. hehe its fun getting people confused. AND I CANT STOP! Muahahahaha! Somebody STOP MeH! hehehe. R&R PLEASE:D:D


	9. Made a Plan

A/N 1: I GUARANTEE you that there are many spelling errors... I am writing on NOTEPAD! Ugh, me! YES THAT MEANS NO SPELL CHECK:'( 

A/N 2: Sorry for the Twist. Dont worry. I know it was confusing. ahaha im going to take you all for another ride...

A/N 3: This chapter will be confusing also so ill try to give hints throughout.

Here it is folks.

* * *

CLARK POV.

* * *

She looked at me and smiled, like she was going to laugh. Then, Lana's Body started to stir.

"Uh oh..." Lana said and frowned. "Here we go again."

Lana's body was fully awake now and she was trying to stand. Lana, the real one, stood up, carefully. The body of Lana spoke.

"Louis, why did you do that!" The BODY of Lana said.

"Im not Louis, im Lana! Stop pretending!" The real Lana said. The BODY of Lana gave a confused look.

"Louis...were in this together." The BODY of Lana said.

Lana looked at me worried.

"Your ruining everything." She spat out at the BODY of Lana.

"Were supposed to SHARE him Louis!" The BODY of Lana replied.

"Not anymore!" Lana said and ran to the BODY of Lana and whacked her on the side of the head hard. Her body went flying. The BODY of Lana got up quickly.

"Im tired of being pushed around by you Louis! Thats it." The BODY of Lana yelled at the BODY of Chloe, but who is really Lana. (A/N:This stuff is confusing a?)

"Clark," The BODY of Lana said sweetly. The Body of CHLOE who is supposily Lana looked at me again in worry like the BODY of Lana was going to reaveal something.

"I am Lana." Said the BODY of Lana, who was now the REAL Lana, once again.

"So...shes Lois!" I asked. This stuff could actually cause my head to explode.

"Yes." She answered. "Louis I think Clark deserves the right to know about...everything." She said to Louis, who was in the body of Chloe. I took a deep breath.

"So... so far, you, Lana killed Chloe, but really, Chloe killed you, by switching your bodies, but now, really, she didnt, and YOU actually killed her, or, you killed Louis, OR..." Clark continued. But Lana cut him off.

"Clark!" Lana almost yelled. Clark stopped and blushed.

"Clark, Louis and me, are bad people..." Lana said and looked at the ground, ashamed. Louis continued for Lana.

"We both wanted you so much, that we, made a...plan."

* * *

A/N: Umm I have NO idea how this is going! R&R! 


	10. Alone

* * *

A/N 1: I GUARANTEE you that there are many spelling errors... I am writing on NOTEPAD! Ugh, me! YES THAT MEANS NO SPELL CHECK:'(

* * *

POV IS CLARKS

* * *

"You made a plan?" I asked. 

"Clark, we realize now that what we did was bad. Lois and I thought that we could make you love us." Lana said.

"More than friends." Lois added.

"Where does Chloe fit in?" I asked. Lois looked at the ground. Lana spoke.

"Well, she was in it to. But she ended up wanting you all to herself, then she killed Lois."

"And then Chloe switched into Lanas body." Lois said.

"And pushed me out the window, when I was in her body." Lana said.

"But she was still alive." Lois said.

"Before I died, I switched back into my body, and brought back Lois."

"But how do you switch bodies?" I cut in.

"You say a spell, that we all learned when we were possesed by those witches." Lois said.

"oh." I replied. "So all of you were obsessed with me and..."

"Yes Clark. were sorry." Lois said.

"We ended up killing are selves off." Lana said.

They each walked up to me and kissed me on the head.

"Were all dead Clark." Lois said.

"We have to go." Lana finished.

They started fading away. Lana waved her hand. "bye Clark"

Clark was alone.

As he always would be.

He loved Chloe...and she was dead.

He loved Lana...and she was dead.

He loved Lois...and she was dead.

Everyone he loved was dead.

He loved Pete...But he left.

Everyone.

I was completely alone.

And I always will be.

Alone.

o.O.o

A/n: sorry it had to end so badly. SORRY! but Im getting into my story 'the darkness in love' and I want all my attention to be on that story. Its a good one.

o.O.o

* * *

FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE STILL CONFUSED:

* * *

Chloe, Lois, and Lana all fell hard for Clark. So the made a pack, they were all going to get him to fall in love with them. But everything turned out bad once Chloe went insane and wanted Clark all to herself. She killed Lois. And once Lana found out she tried to get out of there pack. She threatened Chloe. Chloe switched bodies with Lana and through her body, with Lanas soul in it out of a window and killed her. It all went downhill from there, Lana snapped and switched bodies with chloe again before she dies, which meant Chloe died. Lana brought lois back to life, but she didnt have a body. So the decided to switch bodies every so often and have there own share of time with Clark. but Chloe came back for Clark. And then all of the trouble began. In the end Chloe died in the dream and never came back. And lois and Lana had one more battle for Clark. But they realized that what they had done was wrong. They both accepted there fate and joined Chloe for an eternity in hell. Leaving clark all alone. As he always will be.

* * *

Hope that helped. :D R&R and please read my other story the darkness in love. its a good one. alot longer. 


End file.
